


Privilege of a Prince

by StarshipDreamer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Maids, Master/Servant, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer
Summary: Corrin has some morning aches, maybe a certain clumsy maid can help him out.
Relationships: Felicia/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 24





	Privilege of a Prince

~ The Northern Fortress, Shortly before the events of _Fates_ ~

Corrin woke up, squinting at the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He yawned and rose to the back of his bed frame, feeling... feeling what? Was there something? He supposed not – just another glum morning within the walls of Nohr. The sudden start of day made him feel uppity – excited. _Excited?_ Oh, that's what he felt. Corrin ran his hands over his trousers and wasn't sure whether to sigh or laugh... Morning wood. It was all too common these last few weeks since his birthday had passed. This particular year was special, so he had been told, since it marked his becoming of royal age – an age which gave him certain privileges. 

_Not enough to leave the Nohr walls, apparently._

Still, one privilege was rather... Sensual. His retainers – Felicia and Flora – were to service him sexually at his request. At first he'd found the notion rather crude. After all, he hadn't needed such services before, so why put them through that now? But as the days went on, and his mind wandered, more and more he couldn't ignore his coming of age and the animal desires that came with. One day his resolve broke. It had been dusk, Felicia bringing dinner privately to his quarters; and after fumbling about his words, Corrin had come up with: _"Felicia, I'd like to sex"._

_Such a way with words. Curse me._

But it wasn't all bad. She had been caught off guard at first, but obliged, and seemed happy to do so. He'd never forget it. Felicia mounting him, her maid attire still on, their bodies connecting underneath her skirt. The movement, the wet friction, the rushed breathing. It all only lasted a few tens of seconds, then he had finished. And thereafter, a stern talking to from Felicia, still atop him: _"Lord Corrin! Er, please warn me before shooting all that stuff inside of me... Sir"_. At least, stern for Felicia’s standards. Flora would have frozen him to death, assuming he'd had the courage to ask her in the first place. Not that he didn't want her – both sisters were beautiful, young women that Corrin could easily desire. But he'd figured Felicia would be more understanding, so he'd requested her, and she'd blown his mind away with pleasure.

And so here he was, with his recurring morning... problem. There were solutions. On one morning occasion since his privileges, he'd asked for Felicia to wake him up with oral pleasure – a delightful if messy affair. But there was no Felicia this morning, just his lonely self in his oversized room, lavished with red silks and gifted with a sight-seeing balcony. Corrin groaned. Rummaging his hand down his trousers, he gripped his erection. His imagination took the queue, drifting from the recent experiences with Felicia, to younger fantasies with the pretty stable girl Lilith, and his mind continued unmonitored to images of his sister, Camilla, large breasts swaying beneath her towel as she walked the hot springs.

_Curses! Don't be thinking about that!_

Then there was a noise – footsteps coming up the stairs to his quarters. It was the right moment to stop anyways. Corrin rushed up his trousers, and as an extra layer, pulled up the rich red blankets. The door to his quarters flew open. It was Felicia, nearly stumbling over with a tray & cloche barely in her clutches. 

"Good Morning Felicia," Corrin said with a smile.

She managed to steady herself. "Oh, yes, morning my Lord! Forgive my bumbling around, but I'm just in time. Breakfast is served!" She placed the food on his bedside table, completing the gesture with a low bow.

"Oh, this is wonderful Felicia. I'd be useless without you always taking care of me. Now let's see..."

He revealed the colorful crepes, filled with strawberries and other sweets. 

"You know me too well – delicious." 

“It was nothing, my lord,” she replied with a satisfied look. 

Corrin dug in, genuinely enjoying the cuisine. Felicia found a chair and sat down across from him – he was still in bed, but it seemed to make no difference to her. She pulled a list from her pocket. 

"Today's schedule Corrin – busy day for you. Let's see, Gunter asked to meet in the armory at two after, he has your chestplate polished. After that you promised to meet Effie in the kitchens. Oh and of course Flora will be here shortly to bring you to the stables. Not to mention–"

"Slow down, slow down!" Corrin said with a laugh. "Enough of that nonsense. I woke up this morning knowing today was a day to be enjoyed!”

"But corrin, a Prince must–"

"Oh come on Felicia. The same goes for you! Enjoy the day with me. Don't be controlled by that piece of paper. Here, I'll start off..."

Corrin grabbed a strawberry from his crepe and leaned towards Felicia. 

"Open up."

"Wh-what?" 

"Come on, don't be shy."

She opened her mouth, her eyes shy. Corrin dropped the strawberry on her tongue. She was still at first, then tried it, enjoyed it, nodding with a smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Here, have some of my tea, it's too good not to!"

Felicia, finally seeming to loosen up, took the cup from Corrin and...

Dropped it. Of course.

"#!@$ why am I always doing that!?"

She rose from her chair to clean up. Her back facing Corrin, she bent over to deal with the mess, oblivious that she gave Corrin a perfect view under her skirt. White panties fit firm around her generous backside, with the plump shape of her sex evident through the material. She shifted her cleaning position – her butt nearly pressing up in Corrin’s face. Sure enough, he was back to the feeling he’d had upon waking.

"All done!"

"Er, Felicia?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

“Could I add you to my schedule?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you. Your service.” He lifted the blanket from his lap, his bulge obvious through his loose trousers.

“Oh! Um, yes, of course my Lord! It is an honor as a woman of Nohr. You shouldn't be all wound up like that! Let me help.”

Corrin pushed the small table aside, still sitting at the side of his bed, eager to have her on top of him. To his confusion, Felicia moved her chair up closer to him, and sat down. 

_Uh... Does she not understand what service I want?_

But his questions were answered when Felicia suddenly had her hands on his trousers. She promptly shoved them down to his knees, revealing his full erection pointing her way. 

"Allow me to relieve your stresses" she said matter-of-factly.

She wasted no time, her hands were already on his shaft and she was firmly stroking his cock. With the abrupt intake of pleasure, Corrin only managed a groan. Felicia jerked him off much better than his rushed attempts this morning – her hands were petite enough for both to grip his shaft. She had a harsh, steady pace which made Corrin breath deep with his stomach. Felicia was silent, her eyes fixed on his cock, making sure she was thorough with her handiwork.

_All business for her..._

The service was nothing to complain about, no doubt, yet corrin found himself wanting, needing more.

"Does this feel good, Lord Corrin?”

"Err, yes. Of course."

"You can cum if you need to. It's perfectly natural."

_She props her butt up in my face and then expects to satisfy me with her hands? Gods I want that view back._

He wasn't sure if it were proper to demand precisely what she do for him, especially when she was already massaging his stiff length without complaint. In his indecision, he could only think to ask– 

"Is it okay that I'm making you service me a lot, Felicia?"

"Of course my Lord – whenever you please."

"I know it's your duty and all that..." he took a sharp breath as he began to leak pre-cum, "...but now you're always taking care of me when my penis gets big... Isn't this reserved for husband and wife?"

She paused her motions, caught off guard by his words

"I am but one of your women." She said bluntly, eyes shy. "You are destined to be wed to a more prized, more beautiful wife. My comforts are not a replacement for your love life, only a supplement."

Corrin watched her. It was as if she were speaking some official Nohrian wisdom. He leaned close to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not sure I could find a woman in these walls more beautiful than you, Felicia."

"Oh Corrin..."

Finally her eyes looked up at his, a soft red blushing her features, and he knew. He kissed her, melting her stiff posture. They tasted one another, and there was no going back – especially when she'd left his member hard and wanting. Corrin picked her up off the chair. They kept kissing as he held her, Felicia giving into her own urges as she practically licked his face. Corrin wasted no time making his way back to the bed. At one step he stumbled and they both toppled over, landing on pillows at the headboard of his bed, him atop her. They laughed at the sudden excitement of their romance. 

"I think I’m starting to catch your clumsiness," Corrin grinned.

"Oh Corrin, stop teasing and just take me~"

Corrin rose to his knees, and opened her skirt. The returning view of her legs and sex tested his patience. He failed the test. Roughly pulling aside her panties, he entered her. The overload of sensations made them moan as one. His penis was hot, urging for slow, steady motions, but Corrin powered through these feelings. Finally he was inside her again. It had only been a week, but ever since then, he had longed for his maid's warm walls. And this time, he was atop her. "Keep pushing inside me Corrin!" Felicia pleaded. She held held her dress up for him, giving him easy access to her holes and a clear view of their hot sex. Corrin's hips indulged as the rest of his body struggled to keep up – he gripped the headboard to keep himself together.

"Felicia..."

"Fuck me Corrin! Cheat on your wife with your naughty little maid!"

Her sudden words made him wild. The bed rocked loud as he plunged himself into her begging pussy. In his heat Corrin gripped at his maid’s chest, ripping open her corset and groping her ample breasts. At the high of their passion Felicia's legs went skyward, quivering as Corrin sank pleasure into her hips. 

"Gods! I'm gonna..."

"Corrin...!" Her voice now in her warning tone, "you mustn't orgasm inside me.... It's... not proper for..."

But they couldn't speak anymore, only chase their breathing as they went over the edge of climax. Corrin bucked into Felicia, and despite her words, she wrapped her legs around him, ensuring she received his full load of warm seed. They held each other tight as he continued to dump splurge after splurge of hot cum inside his maid.

* * *

Flora stood in the doorway of Corrin's quarters, face frozen. She had arrived on time to take Corrin to the stables. What she'd found.... She wasn't sure how to react to the utter depravity she was witnessing.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

The bed rocked as Lord Corrin heaved his hips into her sister. They were like animals in heat, breeding without a hint of awareness that she was watching them. 

_Why am I watching them? Why am I not doing something? Anything!_

Yet as she gawked at their raw love making, she couldn't feel outrage, disgust, or even awkwardness. She was only left with lust, and even a brush of... jealousy?

"Gods! I'm gonna..."

"Corrin...! You mustn't orgasm inside me.... It's... not proper for..."

Flora stared as Corrin sank into her sister, Felicia locking him with her legs and accepting his seed. Legs... Flora felt a faint tremble in her own.

There were long seconds of harsh breathing, fluid brimming over into the rich sheets, and then both their heads turned, noticing her at the same time.

"Flora?!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you thought, love any comments :)


End file.
